The Real Reasons
by marimbagirl1993
Summary: When Kazuki is kidnapped by the Akatsuki, how does this change affect her? Will she finally face her past? And how will a certain new friend help her deal with her losses? T for swearing and romantic themes. OCxDeidara
1. Introduction

**AN: Wow, my first story on fanfiction... I'm so excited! I've been trying to write this one for a while now, having little ideas pop into my head out of nowhere, and I finally got it down on paper. I'm also writing a bunch of other stories at the same time right now, so I hope you all don't mind if it takes a looong time to get chapters for this out. The first chapter is kind of un-related to Naruto, but you'll begin to see the relevance starting in the next chapter.**

**Also, do you guys mind if it takes a long time to finish the story? It might take a while to get to the resolution... I'm not even sure when or what the climax will be! But I know how I want to end it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm on a fan-fiction site. Enough said.**

* * *

Introduction

* * *

As morning greeted Kazuki, she quickly got out of bed and got ready for school. Her last day of school before the summer break. Her last day of school before leaving this orphanage. Children were required to leave before they turned eighteen, and Kazuki's birthday was less than a month away. Twenty-five days, to be exact.

The way to school was the usual routine: walking. The teenager's backpack was unusually light today. The schoolbooks that normally inhabited her pack were now returned to the library. The only thing in it was her sketch pad, pencil, notebook, and wallet consisting of her student ID and several one-dollar bills that she had acquired through her job at the local supermarket.

Kazuki's job was to help restock the shelves in the back of the store. It required no socialization simply because Kazuki didn't have any social skills. Or at least that's what everyone else thought. If they had given her a chance, she could have been, perhaps, one of the most popular people in her school.

She got excellent grades; in fact, this would be her fifth straight year getting a 4.0 GPA. She was one of the fastest and strongest girls in her grade, but she didn't really care. Her grades and health were simple for her to multitask with her job and her art. Singing was something that she commonly did while she was drawing, but she didn't really focus on it the way she did with everything else. Anything that was cheap or free was fine with her. After all, even her job didn't pay her quite as much as she would have hoped, but it was more than any other place's offer had been.

With no parents or siblings around to distract her, the past six or so years she had been trying to improve herself as much as she could. Ever since she met him. But now, he was gone, followed by her motivation. All she could do was keep doing what she was doing. By now, she didn't even need to think about it.

Kazuki brushed off her school uniform and walked into her first class. As she sat down in the very back corner, the bell rang and the other students took their seats, one by one.

"Class, since it is the last day of school, you can take this time to sign yearbooks and say goodbye to your friends. You have all become fine young adults, and I wish you the best of luck after high school." The teacher announced. The class cheered in response, and started moving around the desks and chatting to friends.

Kazuki just sat in the back, working on her latest drawing. This one was one of her best so far, a sketch of what she believed a ninja must look like. She had always believed in them in some way, and was shunned for her beliefs as well as the fact that she had always been an orphan. It might also be said that her style was shunned as well, considered emo, punk, Gothic, some had even called her suicidal before. But Kazuki knew better than them. She didn't understand why some people had to out-cast people such as her or the fact that they couldn't possibly begin to understand someone like her.

Yes, her sense of fashion was one to be questioned by the preps and jocks at her school. She wore black most of the time, sometimes mixing in other colors to her wardrobe such as purple, red, blue, and gray. Her long, black hair stayed long even when the other girls were cutting their hair short or getting bangs. She painted her nails black, and didn't wear an overwhelming amount of makeup like the other girls did. She didn't need it, actually, and she believed they didn't either.

In fact, Kazuki believed that the only reason most of them wore it was because they were so unsure of themselves that they needed it to feel beautiful. She accepted herself the way she was, but no one else did. Still, she didn't let that bother her too much. After all, she managed to surpass a majority of them.

The bell rang, and the students all walked to their next classes. Virtually the same thing repeated in all her classes, and finally at 2:30 she was free to go home. Well, not home for her, she had her job to go to. The last shift of her job for the week. She was due there at 3:30, so she had some time to drop by her room in the orphanage.

She walked in, stepping over her stuff that was spread across her room from last night when she had lost her library book. The book was still in her pack, and she was going to return it right before her shift at the supermarket.

The library was one of her favorite places to go, despite the fact that one was not allowed to sing there. Reading was an excellent past time, especially in the summers when there was nothing to do.

She smiled at the picture on her bookshelf, but that smile quickly turned into a look of despair. She tried to shake it off, remembering what she had come here for. She got a snack for later during her shift, because she didn't have a dinner break. Or rather, she didn't need one. She normally didn't eat a large dinner. Her breakfasts and lunches were always relatively big, which helped her to maintain her stamina throughout the day.

She left her room and traveled downstairs to the front door.

"Off to your job, I see?" A voice from behind her sounded, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Yes. I might be getting back kind of late tonight, if that's okay, Maki."

"Oh, it's fine. You have a key, so as long as you lock the door after you, that's okay."

Maki had always been a good head-mistress, the closest thing to a mom most of the kids here had ever had. She, the cook, and the maid acted by themselves most of the time to take care of the children, but a lot of them, like Kazuki, did a good job at taking care of themselves. Some, in fact, had parents that had abandoned them here and paid the orphanage to take care of them. That money, along with the donations they were given, was what allowed the establishment to keep its place in this town.

Almost eighteen years ago, Kazuki had been left on the porch of the orphanage. Maki had taken care of her until she was five, when she started acting on her own more and growing more independent. This is when she started developing her beliefs and personality, and when people mysteriously started to withdraw from her and act strangely towards her, even Maki and the other kids here.

The girl remembered once when she had asked Maki why people treated her the way they did. Maki replied that she didn't know, and that people were just the way they were for unexplainable reasons. 'I can't change the way I am,' Kazuki said back.

Kazuki was at this point the oldest one here, and sometimes babysat or helped take care of the other kids when she had time. But most of her time was spent doing her schoolwork, job, or hobbies. Anything else was considered a waste of time.

* * *

As she finished her night shift at the supermarket, Kazuki cleaned the floors one last time and made sure everything was in order for the next day. She walked outside, followed by the store manager.

"So, do you know yet if you're coming next week?" the manager asked her.

"Not sure. I think I might go ahead and take that vacation," Kazuki replied while looking down, thinking. Glancing up, she said, "Tell you what: if I call, I'm coming, and if I don't then assume I'm not coming. This last week, I've been trying to finish things up for school and such... It's been pretty hectic."

"Okay then. I'll ask Makoto to take your shift, for now. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to work overtime; he always is!" the manager stated as he locked up.

"Well, I've got to go. It's pretty late!"

The manager just grunted in reply, something he commonly did, as he searched for the right key for the front door.

Kazuki's walk home was short, but she tried to make it as fast as she could. It was dangerous for her to be out so late. She thought, mostly about what she was going to do now that she had all this time off.

_'Perhaps I can check out that business I was planning to apply to... pretty boring, but it beats sitting around all day.'_

Ever since he had left four months ago, things had been pretty boring for her. She sometimes spent her days off sulking in her room or sitting in the park, staring at clouds, wasting valuable time.

Reaching the end of her walk, she let herself in the front door of the orphanage. It was dark, but she could barely make out the stairs. Quietly stepping up them and reaching the second floor, she got to her room at the end of the hall. The clock beside her bed read ten-thirty.

"Is it really that late?" she said half to herself, "I should start cleaning up around here."

She cast her gaze across the small, messy room as she turned her light on. There were clothes on the floor, and a small collection of books lay scattered on her bed.

It didn't take long to pick up the mess. By the time she was done, it was only eleven o'clock. Exhausted from her long day, she lay down on her bed before she even had a chance to change her clothes.

At twelve, Kazuki found that she couldn't sleep. She sat up and stretched, only to find a hand covering her mouth and someone restraining her arms and legs. All attempts to break free were futile; this person was even stronger than she was. She tried to scream through the hand, but it was no good. No one would hear her.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like it so far! I might put up the next chapter really soon, just to keep the story going and not-so-boring. Remember, the "Review" button is your best friend!!! XP**


	2. Taken

**AN: I decided to post this today, as well... if that isn't already obvious enough. I apologize for the boring-ness of the last chapter, and the length of this chapter (it's shorter). Yeah, nothing much to say.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am on a fan-fiction site.**

* * *

Taken

* * *

"Quiet, it's okay. I won't hurt you as long as you do as I say."

It was a woman's voice, which helped Kazuki calm down a little, but the voice was still unfamiliar. She stopped struggling, and the woman let go. She turned around to see the outlines of two cloaked figures against the moonlit window. One was the same woman that had been restraining her. Barely visible was the outline of a flower in her hair. The other was that of a man, but he seemed to look more like a hologram... if that was possible.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" she asked staring at them.

"We are here to take you away from here," the woman told her, "you have two minutes to gather the things you want, and after that we are leaving."

"Um, do I have any choice in this?"

"No. We will take you by force if we have to. Now hurry, we're already running late."

"May I ask where you're taking me?"

"I can't explain it, but you may not get a chance to come back here for a very long time."

"O... kay... then..."

Kazuki hurried and grabbed her backpack. Her sketch pad, pencil, notebook, and wallet were still inside it, and to that she added several sets of clothing.

She walked over to her bookshelf. The picture was in the very center. After looking it over for a short moment, she decided to stuff that in her pack as well.

_'It's the only thing I have left of him... besides this necklace... I should take it.'_

Her jacket was in the very corner. It wasn't cold, but if she was going to be gone for that long...

"Are you ready?" The woman interrupted Kazuki's thoughts.

"Um, yeah. I guess."

Kazuki noticed the man had not said anything yet, and wondered why he had been so quiet all this time. It was almost like he was just supervising, making sure that she agreed to come along.

_'His eyes... what's with them? They... aren't normal... Who exactly are these people?'_

_

* * *

_

"Leader-sama is late," Sasori noted, "Those two shouldn't be keeping us waiting so long."

"They will come soon," Deidara replied, "They normally aren't late, hm."

"This person they're bringing is supposed to have a lot of potential," A hologram Kisame pointed out.

"I heard that the brat is from that fucking experimental anti-ninja place," Hidan's hologram butted in, "That doesn't sound very promising to me."

"Yes, supposedly this person has never undergone any sort of training before," Deidara said back, "can someone really become that powerful with such a late start in shinobi techniques, hm?"

"Well, whether they can or not, I can't keep waiting any longer," Sasori complained.

"Good, because you don't have to." Pein's voice sounded from the back of the cave. Konan was with one of his bodies, and following them was a young girl, looking about seventeen. She was wearing a black short skirt with knee-high gray-and-black striped leggings, and a simple black long-sleeved shirt. Her long hair was flowing in the gentle breeze that could be felt from outside.

"You're kidding me!" Hidan blurted out, "This is the girl?"

"Don't underestimate her, Hidan. Locked inside of her is the most powerful weapon we could hope for. It will be a perfect tool for us."

* * *

_'Wait a second.... tool?! What do you mean tool?! What's going on, why am I here?! Well... I guess I should stay quiet for now. These guys seem pretty powerful. Who knows what they are capable of!'_

"At any rate," the leader continued, "the reason I asked you to come here in person, Deidara, Sasori, was so that you could take her in for training for a while."

"We have to train her?" The guy with blond hair spoke up. "Why us, hm?"

"Because everyone else is busy fulfilling their duties. I will move her around onto different teams, later. Aside from training, she will also be helping with the missions that I assign you."

"Fine then," the large, hunchbacked one stated.

"All right. Meeting dismissed."

All except the two that spoke up before, basically all the holograms and the blue-haired woman had disappeared in a matter of seconds. Should she speak up to the two remaining, ask them what was going on? Or should she stay quiet? She wasn't sure, having never been in this kind of situation before.

'_Well, it can't hurt to try...'_

"So, um... what exactly is going on?"

"Were you even paying attention to what leader-sama was saying before?" the hunchback snapped at her.

"Well, that doesn't mean I know everything about this situation. Sorry for wondering why the heck I'm here." Kazuki said the last sentence sarcastically, but not meaning to inflict annoyance.

"You're testing my patience. Hurry up and get to sleep. You're going to have a very long, hard day tomorrow."

"Does this mean I have to sleep on the rock-hard floor? Not that I'm complaining, just wondering."

"Yes. Quit talking already, sheesh."

"Hmph."

So far, from what she could tell, he wasn't very friendly. She would make a mental note later to not bother him. But the other had hardly spoken. He was quiet… so far.

* * *

Kazuki was woken by a loud blast coming from the direction of the cave entrance and a splash of water to the face. Although it hadn't surprised her, the water was cold, and the slight breeze coming from outside didn't help with her shivering. However, she easily ignored the cold temperature enough to sit up and figure out what was going on.

"Are we being attacked?"

Of course, in this new world, that was her first instinct.

"No," Sasori stated, "you've overslept. You're late for your training."

"Sorry to make you wait, Sasori-sensei."

Today would be her sixth day since being taken from the orphanage. Her sixth day of training, and that would mean even more hard work.

She stepped outside into the light, and Deidara was there waiting for her on top of the hill. He had been pretty nice to her since she had come, telling her that he too had once been forced to join the Akatsuki. But it still wasn't the same. She wasn't a member, she was simply in training. And perhaps she would never become a member, never become of any use to them, just lingering around them… then, what would have been the purpose of her coming here in the first place?

Whatever. That wasn't the point. She had to do this, whether she liked it or not… but it could be nice sometimes. Deidara was nice to her, and Sasori could be okay… sometimes. She hadn't met anyone else yet, but hoped none of them were too irritable. The training was tough, a lot of work, and since she had no one to compare herself to, she had no clue how well she was doing. Deidara told her she was advancing quite fast, but she wasn't sure whether to take his word for it.

At their break later that day, Kazuki decided to bring out her sketchbook. This was the first time she had taken it out since coming here, but she missed drawing. Besides, after listening to Sasori and Deidara argue about what true art was, she had felt the urge to draw. Singing was also something she missed. She hoped her voice hadn't been too neglected in the past week. It seemed like it had been forever since she had done anything artistic, especially after hearing the other two mutter to themselves about art-this and art-that. Today would be a good opportunity to get some alone time.

* * *

**AN: I need some more ideas for disclaimers... also, could you tell me what size chapters you like? For instance, should I combine two chapters into one from now on? Let me know what you think.  
**

**The little green button is your best friend!!! XD  
**


	3. Pages

**AN: Okay, I almost didn't post this, but thanks to YourDarkGuardian who subscribed, I decided to post it anyway. Ch. 4 is already written, but I might not post it unless I get a review... or several. :P**

**This one is shorter word-wise, but bear with me on this one. Since I didn't get any reviews, I'm just going to keep the chapters about this length.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, how dumb is it that I have to put a new disclaimer for each chapter? Bleh.  
**

* * *

Pages

* * *

As soon as Sasori said it was time for a break, Kazuki went over to a tree on the other side of the hill to sit down in peace and quiet. She would have started on a new drawing, but when she found that blank page and a pencil, her mind froze. Suddenly, Deidara popped up out of nowhere.

"What's that, hm?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, what is it?"

"Just a book."

"What book?"

"Gosh, you sure are persistent. Who are you, my brother?"

"I just want to see it. And I'm your sensei now, remember?"

"Fine. It's just a sketchbook. But there's not much in it."

"Really?" Deidara sounded intrigued. "You're an artist as well, hm?"

"Well, not officially. I did take several classes a few years ago, and I draw whenever I feel like it, but I'm not actually that good. I'm more of an amateur."

"So, what are you drawing, hm?"

"That's my problem. I can't think of anything else to draw in here."

"Can I see what you've already drawn?"

"Well, sure. But don't make fun of me for making attempts."

Kazuki handed him the sketchbook, and he turned to the first page. There was a chibi drawing of her standing in front of a long road, stretching up beyond a mountain and fading into the distance. He thought that the chibi Kazuki very much portrayed the original.

The second page had only a medium-sized symbol that took up about half the page. It was unclear what the symbol was supposed to stand for, although had a very distinct K and H in the center, outlined by calligraphic designs and patterns.

"What is this symbol for, hm?" he asked.

"Oh, that's my school's logo. I was bored one day in history class, and decided to create my own version of it. I guess that was the outcome."

Deidara went ahead and turned to the third page. The entire page was covered in chibis of people he did not recognize. The fourth consisted of an abstract portrait of a corner of a school classroom, facing the window.

He kept flipping the pages, until he came to the last page. There was a realistically-drawn, handsome-looking teenage guy, wearing clothes similar to that of some ninjas he'd seen around before.

"Who's that?"

"Oh, um... no one in particular."

"I can tell. He is someone special to you, right?"

"..."

"So who is he, hm?"

"Would you stop butting into my business?"

"Um, excuse me?"

Kazuki looked down. "...was..."

"What?"

"...he... was. Now can we just drop the subject? Please?"

"Um, okay. Anyways, these are really good. You should keep drawing."

"Thanks."

The next few moments were filled with awkward silence. Deidara wasn't sure whether to stay and talk, or go back to sitting with Sasori. In the end, he went with the latter. It seemed Kazuki wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

"What's up with her?" Sasori asked the blond.

"Dunno. I asked her a simple question, and she got really mad at me. Sasori no danna, did you know that she's an artist, too?"

"No. That's certainly interesting."

"I wonder whose side she would take. Yours, or mine..."

* * *

"Kazuki."

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something for a while."

"What about?" Kazuki asked as she looked suspiciously at Deidara.

"Don't worry, it's not about the drawing."

"I told you to forget about that. What is the question?"

"What is your opinion... on art?"

"Art? What about it?"

"Well, do you think it is meant to last forever... or do you think art should be transient and depart quickly? You know, like a single fleeting moment of explosion, hm?"

"I guess it can be both."

"How?"

"Well, let's take and example such as... a song. After all, music is art too, right?"

"Yeah, it can be, hm."

"Sometimes, a song is beautiful because you can only sing or hear it once," Kazuki stated as she finished up her sketch, "but, it's always nice to go back and hear that song again."

"That makes sense."

Deidara watched her flip to the next page to start a new drawing.

"But, I still have to stick with my opinion."

"Really? And what exactly is your opinion?"

"Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

"Oi, Deidara," Sasori yelled from the distance, "stop flirting and get over here."

Kazuki snickered at Deidara's light blush as he walked back to where Sasori was resting, then drew her attention back to her sketchbook.

"Sasori no Danna, why do you always interrupt us at the most inconvenient moments?"

"You'd better get used to it. Leader-sama says that she will be moved to Itachi and Kisame's team in a week. Enjoy the time you have with her right now."

"Why is she moving?"

"'She will get more experience by working with different teams' were the Leader's exact words. Besides, you aren't supposed to have a crush on your student."

"It's not a crush."

"Really? You certainly seem to have a deep interest in her."

"I just want to be friends with her. Besides, I'm confined to hang out with you during my time with Akatsuki, but I might as well make the most of having someone else around.

"And what exactly are you implying when you say that?"

"Argh... never mind."

"See? You can't even think of a good comeback. Admit that you like her, and I'll give your clay back," the puppet master said as he held the pouch of clay in his left hand.

"Hey, how did you – fine then, I... like her. Just give the friggin clay back."

Deidara glared as he reached for his pouch.

"Hehe. I knew it."

"Shut up."

* * *

**AN: Review!**


	4. The Sannin

**AN: I deeply apologize for updating so late. While I was on vacation, my flash drive was stolen. Yes, not lost, but STOLEN. So, I have to start this and AALLLLLLL my other stories from scratch, except for the first three chapters which I already had up here. . Stinks, 'cause I was about to post Ch. 4 right when it was stolen.**

**Well, I managed to add in one part that I was missing from before, but overall it was worse. So please excuse the little errors here and there. I tried to make this one longer… just a little.**

**Yaaay, I have two reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: You know, the only reason I put this story up is to attempt to improve my suckish writing skills so that I can post future stories that hopefully won't suck. In other words, you could say this is a test run. Pretty interesting, right?**

**This chapter is brought to you by... me staying up late when I should be getting sleep for my performance. Yaaay for lack of sleep!**

* * *

The Sannin

* * *

The sound of running water echoed through the cave. Kazuki felt the water hit her head and shoulders and roll all the way down to her feet, before it once again became part of the river. The cave was dark, but some small fragments of light managed to make their way in through the entrance, lighting the place just a little.

_'Man, was I lucky to find this place,'_ Kazuki thought to herself, _'not only is there a waterfall, but it's indoors, too! I really lucked out on this one... but there probably won't be a suitable place to shower when I switch teams. Why do the other members get to eat real food and use real showers? I guess it's because I'm still in training...'_

Suddenly, the sound of a pebble hitting the ground rang through out the cave. There was a disturbance in the lighting, and a shadow was clearly visible, making its way towards Kazuki. She couldn't see the actual body yet, but she quickly ran behind the waterfall to the group of rocks where her outfit was laying and hid behind them.

"W-who is it?" she called out.

"Eh, there's someone in here?" a man's voice said. He turned the corner and Kazuki could see him almost clearly, with her eyes already adjusted to the dark. He was a tall man, with white hair that spiked up from his head and ran all the way past his shoulders.

"Yes. Um, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"I am the great Jiraiya," he boasted, "and I am one of the legendary Sannin!"

"Really? I've heard of them... but only a little."

"Well, I'm sure you'd love to know more about us! How about you come back to my camp and I'll tell you some more?"

"Sure, but could you give me a minute?"

"Why, of course!" He stepped back about two feet, and continued staring at her head that was visible, as if he expected her to step out from the rocks.

"Could you back up more?"

He stepped back another two feet.

"Um, some more?"

And another two feet.

"Okay, waaaay back? As in, outside the cave?"

He looked disappointed, but indeed walked outside of the cave.

Taking advantage of this moment of privacy, she quickly slipped on her clothes and walked outside to where he was leaning against the wall. He grinned widely at her and said, "Just follow me," which of course she did.

"So," she said as soon as they were back at his camp and they both had some tea, "I know that the Sannin were legendary ninjas, but I know nothing about them... or you. What exactly did you all do that made you so well-known?"

"Well..."

* * *

"So, what brings you to this part of the forest?" Jiraiya asked once he was done with his monologue. "It's pretty unusual to find someone around here."

"Oh, well right now, I'm training to become a ninja!" Kazuki replied. "I've only been training for about a week, but it's pretty fun."

"What inspired you to become a ninja? After all, you're quite old to begin training... although it's never too late!"

"Well… I didn't really decide it. But as soon as I found out they were real, I got pretty excited, so I figured I was up for training as long as I have people willing to teach me. So, why are you all the way out here? My teachers tell me this is a very remote area of the forest. It's at least an hour's walk to the nearest town."

"Well, firstly, I have reason to believe that there may be some missing-nins around this area somewhere. I'm collecting information on an organization of missing-nins."

"Is that so?"

"Yep! Who better to track down villains than the great Jiraiya himself?! Secondly, I have a student traveling with me right now."

"Really? How long have you been teaching him?"

"It's only been for about a year now, but he's improved and grown so much. He's so full of enthusiasm, it inspires even me! When he says he'll do something, he'll do it, even if it's impossible!"

"Sounds like a great kid. I… used to know someone like that. Of course, he wasn't a ninja, but…" Kazuki looked down, hiding her face slightly, "he… he was like a hero to me. He could do anything he set his mind to…"

"So… where is he now?"

"… I… well…"

Kazuki could feel her voice cracking slightly. Luckily, she was interrupted by the sound of a crash, and some joyous yelling.

"Excuse me," Jiraiya stated as he got up, "but it seems my student has just reached his goal in his training session.

"He was training this whole time? He must be very dedicated."

"Very. Would you mind staying here for a minute or two? I'll be back as soon as I give him his next assignment."

"Well, my teachers will start to wonder where I am if I stay any longer…"

"Are you sure? You know, we—"

"Perverted hermit!" Some yelling was heard from the same direction as the earlier crash.

"Um," Jiraiya had a guilty, nervous look on his face, "he didn't mean that. It's just a joke between us… I should hurry up before he starts getting too restless."

Kazuki stood up as she watched Jiraiya walk away, before setting her empty teacup down next to where she had just been sitting. It really was getting kind of late, and she didn't want Sasori or Deidara to get mad at her for being gone for too long.

* * *

"Kazuki" Deidara began, "what took you so long, hm?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she replied, "just an extra-long shower… plus I met a traveler along the way! I chatted with him for a bit, he seemed pretty interesting…"

"… Kazuki… it's probably not a good idea to familiarize with strangers… especially guys."

"Hehe, yeah, I guess you're right… someone I used to know said something like that… I've heard it before. So I guess it's time I start listening to others' advice."

"Just be careful. Even in a remote place like this, there are enemy ninjas crawling everywhere…"

"Actually, this man was a ninja! He told me he was one of the Sannin…"

Deidara widened his eyes, before asking a million questions at once. "Did he have pale skin? And long, dark hair? And did he resemble snake at all, hm?"

"Haha, no! He said his name was Jiraiya. And he looked nothing like that!"

'_What a relief...'_ Deidara thought to himself, '_I thought that Orochimaru was getting close to us. But at any rate, we will have to move our camp if that Jiraiya is getting close to us. I will tell Sasori immediately.'_

"I'll be right back," he told her, "I'm just going to talk with Sasori for a bit, hm."

"Okay!" Kazuki watched as he walked away.

* * *

**AN: Should I start doing chapter previews? It's up to you.**

**P.S. That little green button needs more friends. He wants to be your best friend. :)**


	5. Conversation

**AN: Yes! I have two more reviews!!! Just another reminder, this is definitely going to be an immensely long story. I have it planned out to chapter 25... twenty chapters ahead. That's intense.**

**I'm trying to update as much as I can, so I hope I'm not disappointing anyone!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be able to afford a better damn computer... more like twenty.**

**

* * *

**

Conversation

* * *

Rays of bright sunlight shown from above as three ninjas trudged along in the depths of the forest. A dark-haired beauty barely trailing behind two Akatsuki-nins.

"Ne, why do we have to move camp?" Kazuki asked. "What was wrong with where we were staying? Or rather… where you guys were staying?" _'Since I make my own camp anyway…'_

"Because," Deidara said as he fell back to keep at pace with her, "if we stay in one place for too long, we may be… interrupted by some unfriendly ninjas. It's safer this way, hm."

"I don't like changing locations. I already had everything I needed there…"

"Well, you'll have to get used to it. There's a high chance that every time you change teams, you'll have to change locations as well."

"…what are… the other members like?"

"Them? Well, there are nine of us in total… The one who travels by himself is Zetsu. He's… well, I'm pretty sure he's part plant anyway… be careful around him. He eats humans. Well, I'm not sure, but he might eat just about anything..."

"Really? If he's part plant, then what does he look like?"

"That's… rather hard to explain. I guess he somewhat resembles a venus fly-trap. He's half white, half black…"

"Hey, that's racist!"

"Err, I didn't mean it that way… he's literally half white on one side, half black on the other. I think he has a split personality or something, hm."

"That sounds cool! Except for the part about eating people... so what about the others?"

"You've already met leader-sama and Konan, right?"

Kazuki nodded.

"I don't know very much about them myself, since I am the newest member… aside from you. But I do know that both of them are very powerful. Obviously."

"What about others?"

"Another team is Hidan and Kakuzu. Be careful around them too. Hidan is a Jashinist, meaning he respects some fantasy lord that apparently gave him the power of immortality. He'll kill anyone if he feels like it. The reason those two are teammates is because Kakuzu has killed every one of his previous partners, hm."

"What... what's his problem? How can he just thoughtlessly kill like that?"

"He has... temper issues, you could say. I don't know either of them that well, so I wouldn't be able to tell you much more."

"There's two others right? What about them?"

"The other two are called Kisame... and Itachi."

Kazuki noticed that he said the latter name with much disgust.

"Kisame is part shark. He's blue... he smiles all the time, which I actually find creepy... and he carries around a large weapon which he calls Samehada. Rather than slicing like most weapons do, it shaves. But I've heard it hurts more than a normal weapon, so don't take it for granted, hm."

"What about this... Itachi?"

Deidara paused for a moment, before continuing.

"Uchiha Itachi... he is one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. Be extra careful of him. That's all I can say."

"This is just a wild guess, but... did something happen between the two of you?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it later, but I think you should meet him first."

"Oh, okay."

The two walked in silence for a minute, before Kazuki spoke up again.

"Deidara, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. Why do you ask, hm?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just wondering."

"Well, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen... almost eighteen. My birthday is coming up in less than a month."

"Really? What day?"

"July tenth. It's less than three weeks away."

"Well, we'll have to think of something to do to celebrate. What do you normally do?"

"Normally?" _'It was always different... after I met him...'_ "Well, for the first thirteen years, I never did anything... but after that, it was different, depending on what we felt like doing. I normally left it up to other people, so I don't really know. But we don't have to do anything. I wouldn't mind just training that day, anyway."

"Nonsense, it's your birthday! You should at least do something special. I mean, you're turning eighteen. It only happens once. Make it something to remember, hm!"

"Yes, but..." _'... it'll never be the same without him...'_

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"I hope you're back on this team by your birthday, hm."

"Yeah. Thinking about it and hearing about the other teams, I guess I'm glad I was put on this team first. You've been very kind to me... and I hope I'll get to train more with you and Sasori."

Deidara couldn't stop the blush from taking over his face. "I hope... you'll train with us too."

They walked in an awkward silence for a minute, before they both realized something.

"Where did Sasori go?" they asked in unison.

"Strange," Deidara said, "he was here just a minute ago. Perhaps he went up ahead to scout?"

They decided that now would be a good time to start walking faster.

Finally, they caught up to where Sasori was resting.

"What took you so long? I had to wait here for you."

"Gomen, Sasori-sensei!" Kazuki apologized. "We were talking, and I guess we got carried away and began walking too slowly."

"Yes, well we are very close to the spot where we are going to set up our camp. Just follow me."

Deidara was glad his blush was gone. Sasori would never let him live this down if he knew about it. Or... did he?

* * *

**AN: So this chapter was mainly dialogue. Well, most of my writing is anyway!**

**Okay, so I think I might start doing this thing where I recommend a song to listen to while reading this... just to add to dramatic effect. What do you think? Also, I will continue to omit chapter previews unless someone says they would like them.**

**If I do not get constructive-criticism in my reviews, my writing will continue to suck. So review please! I need feedback!**


	6. A Dispute?

**AN: Yes!!! I love getting reviews, it makes me feel special. :) So thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Before I even started on this chapter, I finished chapter seven; for some reason, this chapter was specifically hard to write. I wonder why…**

**Well, I guess after the long break, you guys deserve more than this, thus I present you with two chapters! I probably made a ton of typing errors and such, since I haven't proofread it yet, but I'll get those later.  
**

**I changed the description for this story. Any comments?**

**P.S. New computer!!! And a new flash drive, so I should be able to get the chapters out faster now... Although I am going on vacation some time this month, so there will not be much writing during that time period. And school starts again next month... ugh.**

**Disclaimer: It only just occurred to me that I should probably claim the rights to my OC. So, just for the record, the only things in this story that belong to me are the plot and Kazuki!**

* * *

A Dispute?

* * *

"Deidara," Sasori asked his partner, "you seem to have a pretty serious friendship with Kazuki. May I ask… do you still like her, after you've gotten to know her more?"

"Do you seriously think I might answer that?" the blond retorted. "No way! I'm not telling you anything, hm."

"Really? Because I was planning on finding out if she felt the same… but it's a shame you don't like her anymore…"

"Wait, what was that? I, uh, take back what I said… I like her still, so if you'll find out what she thinks of me…"

"Deal."

"Wait, what deal? We didn't make a deal! Wait, is this your way of trying to help me, hm?"

"You... could say that. Now stop acting so surprised. Do you want my help or not?"

"Um, may I ask why you're helping me?"

"Because, I'm tired of your damn teenage hormones distracting you, ever since Kazuki came around. The sooner you two get together, the better. Besides, she's so naïve..."

"You're telling me, hm." Deidara began drinking out of a canteen.

"I also need to ask you some other questions. Do you... love her?"

Deidara almost spat his water out. "What??"

"I asked, do you love her? She doesn't seem like the easiest person to get close to. You're going to have to work for her if you want her. I'm basically asking, are you up for it? Do you love her enough to make an effort?"

Deidara was silent for a few moments, before looking up. "I'll have to think on this one for a bit."

"What do you like her for?"

"Well, firstly because she's hot. Second... I guess because she always seems so high-energy, she's fun to be around. But she seems so sad sometimes, hm..."

"Do you ever want to cheer her up?"

"Of course I do... But wait, what would you know about love?"

"Oh, I know a thing or two."

"So how do you know if you're in love, hm?"

"I think its different for everyone. Well at any rate, hurry so we can decide what to do," Sasori told him before walking away to leave him to his thoughts.

_'Let's see... do I love her?'_ Deidara thought to himself._ 'I'm not sure I even know how love feels...' _ He sighed before getting up. _'I'd better figure myself out soon.'_

* * *

Training was beginning to take a toll on Kazuki. It had been almost two weeks since she had been taken from the orphanage, and she hadn't stopped for one day to rest from training. To be honest, all she wanted to do in her free time was sleep, not to draw like she used to. Her breaks were spent under the shade of the trees, napping until the break was over. However, this particular break, she had trouble resting.

"Oi, you still alive there, hm?"

Kazuki looked up to see Deidara in front of her.

"Oh. Yeah," she replied, "I've just… got a lot on my mind, that's all."

He sat next to her on the ground, looking deep in thought.

"Can I ask you something, hm?"

"You just did."

"No, I mean... why didn't you resist when you were brought here? Did you want to leave your home?"

"Well, there was nothing left for me back where I came from. I'm actually kind of glad I left, I would have been so bored there!"

"But you look sad sometimes. Do you ever regret leaving?"

"Not really. Like I said, nothing was left for me. Deidara, what about you? You seem a bit... spacey. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just thinking about something Sasori no danna said to me, hm."

"Well, what is it? You can tell me, right?"

"Kazuki... let me ask your honest opinion. What do you think of me, hm?"

She thought for a moment, before answering. "I think your a very interesting person. Honestly, I've never met anyone like you before."

"How so, hm?"

"I'm not really sure. I haven't really been close to very many people before. Why does it matter what I think of you anyway?"

"It's nothing."

"You know, you shouldn't care what others think of you. Because if they don't accept you for who you really are, they aren't really your friends. Opening up to people is the best way to figure out who your real friends are."

"That's... pretty smart, hm. Who taught you that?"

"Does it matter who told me that?"

Well, I was just curious. I was just wondering if you'd open up to me any time soon. You seem to keep to yourself. Maybe then... we could be real friends, hm?"

Kazuki looked down, lost in her own thoughts. "Why..."

"Why what, hm?"

"Why... are you saying this?"

"Why? Because it seems like you, of all people, don't follow your own customs. You don't open up to people when you tell them to open up... you're being a hypocrite, hm. If you really want to tell me something like that, you should learn how to do it yourself."

Kazuki looked up to see that Deidara was now standing, hiding his face from her.

"Why does it seem that you don't want me around? Or anyone else, for that matter? Do you really want to live your life in solitude? You act so polite, and you do so well at everything, but... you just push other people away. Why?"

"Dei... I'm not trying to, I just... can't. I can't stand thinking about other people... especially you..."

"What is that supposed to mean, hm?" He was now glaring at her. "Am I really that repulsive? You know, I don't think anyone's ever accepted me before! My home town disliked me because of my hands, and now you, too?" He stormed away, trying to get Kazuki out of his mind.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" But it was too late, Deidara was already too far away to hear her.

_'I can't stand thinking about other people... because those memories hurt. And I can't stand thinking about you, because... you remind me of... him. And I loved him so much, it almost killed me.'_

* * *

**AN: Well, the end was less dramatic than I originally intended, but it still served its purpose. Sooo, how was it? Any suggestions? I'll post ch. 7 later today. The sooner I get reviews, the sooner I'll post it! So please review!**


	7. Going to Town

**AN: I'm not sure if you all noticed, but this site has been down for a few days. So, I don't think all of you who subscribed got the email about ch. 6. I know I didn't. Basically, yesterday my friend and I were both unable to log in (after I posted ch. 6), and it isn't sending out any emails about new chapters, reviews, etc. Also, I know I got one more review, but I am unable to read it until this site is fixed. So I won't be able to respond to any for a while... Is it just me?  
**

**I meant to post this on the same day as the last one, but that doesn't matter anymore...  
**

**You know, I have this planned out to about chapter 40 now... I just need to write it. Ugh. Not looking forward to that.**

**Disclaimer: Do not steal Kazuki or I will shove something down your throat that shouldn't be there. And do you really think my name is Masashi Kishimoto? Really? If you do you fail at life.**

* * *

Going to Town

* * *

"Kazuki, it's time for us to go to town," Sasori told her, "don't keep me waiting any longer."

"Hai."

Kazuki followed behind her teachers as they headed down the hill away from their current location. She was half-heartedly paying attention to the conversation – or should I say argument – that the two were having. Her own argument with Deidara had made things awkward between them for a couple days. Why had she said those things if she didn't mean them?

Well, it certainly seemed that since then, he had been avoiding her. Should she apologize? Or did she even have the right to apologize?

Her thoughts came to a halt when, finally, their destination loomed before them. The small, unfamiliar town didn't seem to be a busy place, but both Deidara and Sasori bothered to perform a henge jutsu.

"You don't need to bother with it," Sasori told her while Deidara didn't even look at her, "Since no one would recognize you anyway."

'_What about Jiraiya?'_ Kazuki had wondered. Although, there was probably not a very good chance of them running into each other, since he was heading in the opposite direction.

Once they were inside the town, Sasori told her she could go off on her own as long as she didn't talk to anyone or stir up too much trouble. She was to meet them back at the gate in exactly one hour. Too bad she didn't have a watch…

* * *

"Oi, Sasori," Deidara said as he walked up to his partner an hour and ten minutes later, "has Kazuki gotten here yet?"

"No. I thought you being late was bad enough, but now she's late too? Isn't an hour around town enough for her?"

"I think we should look for her. I wouldn't be surprised if she got herself into some trouble."

"I agree. Let's split up. You go east, I'll go west."

Deidara nodded, and the two separated.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to my shop!" A young man greeted Kazuki from the desk near the entrance. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really," she replied, "although I was hoping to find a shop that sold a sketchbook. I've already checked several stores."

"Well, how convenient," he said, "we sell them right here! Let me show you where we keep them."

He led her towards the back of the store where the art supplies were, and handed her one from the pile of sketchbooks.

"You sure are a young artist," he commented. "Can I watch you draw something?"

"Sure," she said while opening up the sketchbook and getting out a pencil, "but what should I draw?"

"Oh, anything, it doesn't really matter."

"Okay."

She began on a portrait of his face, and he quietly observed her for a moment before moving from his position to lean a few inches from her face.

"Hey, how about we finish this up somewhere more... private?" he asked her with a smirk. "Like, say, the back room? Or perhaps my place?"

Kazuki glanced at him with a questioning look. "But why would we move when there's such good light? I'm only about half done with this sketch."

'_Jeez, this girl is naïve…'_ he thought before deciding to grab her wrist.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Forget that drawing, let's have a little fun!" he teased. "Just come with me."

He was about to drag her with him, when a hand stopped his arm from moving. They both looked up to see Deidara – in his henge – holding the man's arm in place and glaring at him deeply.

"Let her go," he stated sharply.

"Why should I?" the man asked. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Deidara smirked before flipping the man over onto the ground and stepping on him a few times. "Come, Kazuki, let's leave." He began to walk out as the man stumbled to get up off the floor and chase after him.

"How dare you—!" he yelled as he jumped and attempted to attack Deidara, but someone stopped him. That someone was Kazuki. In a matter of seconds, her pure taijutsu had him on the ground again with his arms in front of his face, as if that would protect him.

She glared at him for a moment, before following Deidara out of the building.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Sasori asked as the two as they walked up to his location outside of the town.

"Nothing," Deidara stated, "Kazuki just got a little… distracted." He said the last word with much displease.

"Gomen," she said, "it won't happen again."

"I should hope not," Sasori replied, "we should get going. It's your last day with us and we still have to finish our training for today."

The walk back to camp was unusually silent. Normally Kazuki and Deidara would be talking, or the usual argument about art would be thrown around, but it was dead silent – at least, until Kazuki decided to speak up.

"Deidara…"

"What, hm?"

"I… just wanted to thank you for earlier. That's all"

"Why? You handled him just as well as I did."

"Yes, but… I'm so naïve, even I'll admit it…"

"Fine. I accept your thanks, hm."

"Dei, I... I want to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean those things. I meant that I avoid people because... other people remind me of my past, and quite honestly... my past hurts."

And I… I believe I have something to apologize for as well." The words came out of his mouth rather painfully; chances were, this was taking a big toll on his ego. "I'm… sorry I overreacted, hm. I should have let you finish what you were saying. After all, you did say yourself that its hard for you to open up to people, right? I should have respected that."

"No, it was my fault for talking without thinking," Kazuki replied almost immediately. He hadn't expected this. "So, we're even?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, hm." It was then that he noticed she was carrying something extra in her arms. "What's that, hm?"

"Oh, this?" Kazuki lifted it up so he could see it. "I got this from that store you found me in... although I never did pay for it..."

Deidara sweat-dropped and mumbled "I don't think he wanted that kind of pay, hm..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, hm." _'I'm just glad you're okay.'_

* * *

**AN: Yaaay they made up!!!**

**Please review!**

**And someone fix this site for me!!!!  
**


	8. A New Team

**AN: I **_**finally**_** got those emails about ch. 6-7 and the reviews. I hope they send them out on time when I post this! Well, at least I can log in now.**

**I actually have more than one chapter again, much to my surprise. I guess ch. 6 was just the only hard chapter to write so far. Funny, while I was on vacation, I wrote nine chapters... six of them just happen to be later chapters... **_**much**_** later chapters. XD**

**P.S. There is a flashback in this chapter. It is in italics as well as the thoughts are, but I think you can figure that out on your own. And I haven't proofread this yet, so sorry if there's some errors in it. And if there aren't any errors, then yaaay!  
**

**Disclaimer: Kazuki is mine. The plot is mine. And if Naruto was mine, then certain characters wouldn't have died.**

* * *

A New Team

* * *

"Kazuki," Sasori began, "today you will be meeting another team, Itachi and Kisame. You will be joining and training with them as of this afternoon."

"How long am I going to be training with them?" she asked.

"Leader-sama will decide on that later."

Kazuki noticed that Deidara had been pretty silent.

"Deidara, are you okay? You seem a little down."

Sasori smirked at this; he knew _exactly_ why Deidara was down, or at least knew that it had everything to do with Kazuki leaving.

"I'm fine, hm," he replied.

"Well, if you say so", she said as she turned back to Sasori. "So, how long until I get to meet the others?"

"It's not too long," the Suna-nin replied, "they are supposed to be here in about an hour. I figured that would give us a little time to do some last-minute training before you leave. After all, you _are_ going to be training with an Uchiha." Kazuki again noticed that Deidara tensed up at this statement. "We don't want to leave a bad impression, now do we?"

* * *

It was one hour later that the three finally saw two figures in the distance, walking towards them.

"Is that them, Sasori-sensei?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, it is."

The two got closer, and the only thing she could tell was that the shorter figure was rather... handsome. He had stress marks on his face, and raven-colored hair.

_'He looks a lot like...'_

"Kazuki, Deidara and I are leaving," Sasori told her before the walking away. Deidara gave her one last glance before turning to his partner and following him up the hill.

"I am assuming you're Kazuki?" the taller man asked her. Well, that was, if you could even call him a man. He was blue with sharp teeth, almost as if he was part shark. And to top it off, he was carrying a large weapon that looked like it would shave rather than cut.

"Hai, I am," she replied. "You are Itachi and Kisame, then."

"I am Kisame," the blue shark-man said.

"I am Uchiha Itachi," the handsome man stated.

"Just follow us," Kisame told her, "and we'll show you where we'll be training. Oh, and you should probably change into a different outfit," he stated motioning to her skinny-jeans and loose top, "because we're going to be training by – or rather in – water."

Once Kazuki was completely ready for training – which they coincidentally did in the river near the spot where she used to shower – they began and didn't stop until the sun was going down – not even for lunch. Having skipped breakfast, she was starving, and watching Kisame eat fish out of the river while she was sparring with Itachi didn't help. She had to admit, this training was way harder than the first two weeks. But, it was finally time for dinner, which was certainly something to look forward to.

However, finding food this time proved difficult. Apparently Kisame had scared away all the fish in the river, and she hadn't had any luck searching for anything in the forest.

Kazuki sighed. _'If Deidara was here, I'm sure he would have given me part of whatever he was eating, like he did that one night when I couldn't find anything. I'm starting to miss training with that team.'_

Her shirt was still damp from training earlier as well; that didn't help with anything. Thinking about Itachi, she couldn't help but think back to her junior-high days.

"_Oi, Kazuki!"_

_The said girl turned around to see who was calling her name. It was a tall guy around her age, with dark hair and looks that could kill._

"_Oh, hey Shou." She slowed down so that he could catch up to her._

"_Why are you always sitting by yourself in class?" he asked her, eager for an answer._

"_What do you mean? I've always sat by myself."_

"_Why?"_

"_I though I was supposed to. Is there something wrong with that?"_

"_Well, yeah." Shou frowned. "Who told you that?"_

"_Oh, no one told me, but they all try to avoid me. I thought that it was my place... to be by myself... I thought I was supposed to be. Am I not supposed to be doing that?"_

"_I don't understand. What do you mean _supposed to_? You're _supposed_ to hang out with whoever you want, with people who are your friends, with people who accept you."_

"_Friends?" she echoed, as if in thought. "Well, I don't think I've ever had a friend before."_

_He stared at her for a moment, before continuing. "How have you never had a friend? Haven't you ever met someone you get along with great? Anyone who you love being with, who you hung out with often?"_

_Kazuki shook her head at all of these. "I wonder, what it's like to have a friend..." she pondered out loud._

"_I'll... be your friend," he said, causing her head to turn in confusion. "I don't care what other people say about your views, or whatever. Besides, I believe in ninjas too, so it isn't just you. I don't see anything wrong with you, and... I really like you. So, do you want to be friends?"_

_Kazuki stared at the ground for a minute, before her mouth slowly shifted into a smile. "Yes, I'd like that. I'd like that very much."_

As her thoughts came to a halt and she remembered where she was, she shook off the memories.

_'Why does Itachi look so much like him? Although when Deidara saw my drawing, he didn't comment... but there is definitely a similarity between them. I thought I had known everything, I thought I had it all figured out... but I just wish I had known even more about Shou...'_

* * *

**AN: O.o Who the heck is Shou?? Read more to find out!**

**Well, the next chapter is up too, so the only thing I have to say is please review!**


	9. Questions

**AN: Well, here is another promised chapter. This one is kind of short, but I ran out of ideas by the end. I am proud to say that this is the shortest chapter I have written yet. I'm already done with chapter 10 and I've started chapter 11.  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, blah blah blah... Kazuki is mine, blah blah blah... you know, the usual drill.**

* * *

Questions

* * *

Kazuki held her breath as she hid behind the tree.

_'Did he notice me?'_

As if right on cue, Itachi turned in her direction.

_'Shit.'_

Preparing for an attack, she lifted the kunai to the level of her eyes.

"Boo."

She suppressed the urge to yell and turned around to attack, only to find that it was Kisame who had scared her.

"Ne, what did you do that for?" she asked.

"Hehe, you're being way to serious," he replied with a grin. "You should relax a little. If you're so tense, you'll easily be sensed or spotted, and then its all over."

"That makes sense, I guess." She glanced back at the spot where Itachi had been just moments ago. "Where'd Itachi go?"

"I'm right here." Kazuki turned around to see that Itachi had been standing right behind her nearly the whole time. "Didn't those two teach you anything? You can't even sense an ANBU captain; how are you supposed to become a member of Akatsuki?"

"Gomen, Itachi...sensei. I'll try harder. I'm just a little distracted, that's all."

"Kisame, you should stop interrupting our spars, as well."

"But," the blue man stated, "she's so fun to mess with."

"Hn," was the only reply heard as Itachi walked to one of the trees. "We'll take a short break for a minute or two, but after that we'll be training until sundown, no breaks."

Kazuki nodded in understanding.

"Well," Kisame started, "I'm gonna go snack on those fish in the river again. There's nothing better around here anyway." With that, he walked off.

"Can I go find food too?" she asked Itachi.

"No, part of your training is also learning to adapt to feelings such as hunger and still be able to fight. If you can't do something as simple as that, you're weak."

"That makes sense, but I got to eat last week. Why do I have to fast now?"

"Just because you trained that way last week does not mean I train the same way. Sasori and Deidara have their methods, and I have my own."

_'That reminds me... Deidara said that I should be careful of Itachi. He doesn't seem that bad... but maybe that's because I'm biased, because of his looks.'_

"Itachi-sensei, may I ask you what happened between you and Deidara? He doesn't seem to get along with you very well..."

"Whatever is wrong between us is not my fault. He just dislikes me because I am stronger than him."

"Is that true?"

"As far as I've been able to tell. You have seen that scope he wears on his eye, right?" Kazuki nodded. "He originally installed it because he got caught in one of my genjutsus, and almost killed himself. The scope's purpose is to see through genjutsu."

"That makes sense."

_'But he still doesn't seem like the type that would be jealous of power.' _Suddenly, she felt a pain in her abdomen. _'Oh great, right now? It's a little early... Why can't it wait a while?'_

"Ano, excuse me..." she said, "I'm going to be right back... I've just gotta go check on something."

Shuffling through her bag, she found extra clothes, her sketchbook, her picture – just about everything except what she was searching for.

_'Shit... out of all the things I forgot, it had to be that...'_

She inwardly groaned in frustration. Convincing Itachi to let her go to the town wasn't going to be easy, she already knew that.

"Hey, Itachi," Kazuki began, "is there any chance we could go to the town... just for five minutes?"

"Why?"

"I need to get something really fast..."

"What is it?"

"...do you really have to know?"

"Is it important?"

"...yes."

"Weren't you in town just the other day? Why didn't you pick it up then?"

"...I forgot?"

"I can't take you unless I know its important. Otherwise we are just wasting time when we could be training."

"Um, in that case... what if I said it was for... girl... things?" _'God, that sounded lame...'_

He just blinked.

"You know what I mean, right?"

"Hn. If you train hard enough for the rest of the day, we might be able to go tomorrow."

"H-hai."

Kazuki turned away, her face turning red.

_'That was definitely one of the most embarrassing moments of my life.'_

Kisame happened to turn up just then, scarfing down the last bits of a fish. He saw Kazuki's red face almost immediately.

"Hey, why is your face so red? Are you sick or something.?"

"Kisame," Itachi began, "we might be going to town tomorrow. For now, you can just spar with Kazuki."

"Sure, whatever. You ready?" he asked her, getting into a fighting pose with samehada.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled, before getting ready to counter whatever attacks came toward her.

* * *

**AN: Review please!**


	10. Going to Town Again

**AN: There's not much to say here, except thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! You guys rock!  
**

**Disclaimer: I just realized that Shou belongs to me as well. So don't steal him either!**

* * *

Going to Town... Again

* * *

Kazuki grabbed her bag, ready to leave as soon as Itachi or Kisame called her. Yesterday had been so embarrassing, she didn't want to show her face in front of Itachi. She had to admit, she was starting to develop feelings for him. But was it just because of his looks, or was she actually falling for him? It was hard to tell.

But although Itachi looked like Shou, and although they seemed to have the same presence, there was no chance they acted the same at all. No, Deidara acted more like Shou. It was almost as if you could mix the blond and the Uchiha, and you would get Shou. But there would have been something missing, a trait that neither of them had. Perhaps it was sensitivity, or empathy? Something like that.

But no one could ever replace him; no one could, and no one ever would. He had done so much for her. She wouldn't be the person she was today if she had never met him. She clutched the necklace hanging around her neck, a constant reminder of him that she would never let go of.

_A younger Kazuki was walking to school, content as usual. She didn't expect it when she felt someone hang something over her neck. She looked down to see that it was a silver heart, and wondered who had put it there._

"_Do you like it?" someone whispered into her ear as he finished securing the back so it would stay on her neck._

'I know that voice, it's...'

"_Shou!" she yelled, turning around to give him a hug, inhaling his familiar scent. "You're back from your trip!"_

"_Yeah" he said while hugging her back, "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too," she said while stepping back to take a closer look at the necklace he had just given her. The pendant was a thin, silver heart, and the engraving on the front read "__永遠"__, or "eternity"._

"_Shou... I love it..."_

"_I'm glad. I wasn't sure what to get; they had a lot of things there that reminded me of you."_

_She smiled up at him. "You didn't have to get me anything."_

"_I know. I did because I wanted to."_

She continued to grasp onto the necklace. She had almost forgotten about it, being so busy with training and such. None of her teachers had seen it yet, hopefully; she had kept it under her shirt where no one would be able to see it.

_'Eien... forever...'_ she thought to herself, _'...is a very long time.'_

"Kazuki, it's time to go." A voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Itachi standing a few feet from her, Kisame right behind him.

"Hai," she replied. She followed them as they headed towards the town.

* * *

Luckily, Itachi had convinced Kisame that they didn't need to accompany her through the town, so she could get just a minute of peace. She had already gotten the 'products' she needed, and was heading back towards the entrance where her teachers were waiting. Suddenly, an arm grabbed her from inside one of the alleys and pulled her in.

_'What the heck–'_

She didn't have time to finish her thought before she recognized the man from the other day.

"Hey there," he said in a creepy tone, "you never paid for that sketchbook, you know. Don't you think its about time you give me something for it?"

"Get off of me," she yelled, trying to break her wrist free from his grasp, but he held on firmly. She glared at him and tried to attack him with some taijutsu, but he countered it almost perfectly.

_'What is this? Last week he couldn't do shit, but all of the sudden he can block all of my attacks?'_

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you're surprised," he said, practically reading her thoughts. "After all, I couldn't try anything with that friend of yours around. However, if you're by yourself, I can take a one-on-one battle easily. It certainly is interesting that I should run into you again. Now, how about we have a little fun?"

"You wouldn't dare do anything to me," Kazuki spat back at him. "What kind of low-life are you?"

"Let's find out," he said as he smirked, preparing himself for her attacks.

She tried to kick him in the gut or the face, but he was able to block everything. He even made it look easy, and he wouldn't wipe that smirk off of his face.

It was strange. Although they were fighting, there wasn't even a crowd gathering around the entrance of the alley. No witnesses.

They were almost evenly matched, although Kazuki was tired from all of her training. But she had to suck it up; she wouldn't lose here if she could help it. Since she hadn't learn very much ninjutsu and no genjutsu, she was at a disadvantage. And when he started using hand seals, she knew she would probably lose.

Suddenly, a strong wave of exhaust came over her.

_'No... no, I have to stay awake! If I don't, I might... might...'_

The last thing she felt was her body falling to the ground before she blacked out.

* * *

**AN: Cliffhanger! Please review if you want to know what happens!**


	11. What Happened

**AN: Apparently I'm finished with chapters 27 through 32... and I haven't even finished chapter 12. Those are all very emotional chapters, just to let you know... I can't say anything else without ruining the story for you! ;)**

**By the way, I love your reviews; they are enlightening ^.^ and they make me laugh my ass off, which puts me in a better writing mood. So thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kazuki, Shou, and the plot! Nothing else!**

* * *

What Happened...

* * *

Kazuki felt something hard under her head and light shining on her face. _'Where am I?' _ Suddenly she remembered what happened, her eyes shooting open. Itachi was next to her, leaning against a tree. She noticed she was lying on the ground in the shade, presumably somewhere outside the town.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You were caught in a genjutsu," he replied. "A simple one, at that. If I hadn't come along, there's no telling what that guy would have done to you." He stood up and offered her a hand up, which she accepted. "You should be more careful."

"I would, but I don't know anything about genjutsu."

He blinked. "You have already learned some basic ninjutsu, right?"

"Yes, but we mainly focused on taijutsu."

"I suppose I will have to teach you some basic genjutsu so you can counter attacks like that."

It was then that Kazuki realized they were alone. "Where's Kisame?"

"He's taking care of camp. Speaking of which, we should be leaving right now."

He began walking away. Kazuki trailed behind by just a little.

_'He doesn't seem like such a bad guy. I mean, he _did _save me... I don't understand why Deidara doesn't like him.'_

"I-Itachi... sensei..." she called after him, just remembering what she had forgotten to say.

"What?" he asked without turning around.

"Thank you."

* * *

The next day during genjutsu training, Kazuki actually got a break. She decided to spend it talking to Kisame, who was again by the river in pursuit of a midday snack.

"Kisame-sensei," she said as she walked up behind him, "what can you tell me about Itachi?"

He chuckled. "Well, it depends what you want to know. Please don't tell me you're another one of his fan-girls."

She blushed a light pink, glad he wasn't facing her direction. "Not exactly... I'm just curious, because I know that him and Deidara don't get along very well..."

"Okay. Let's see... he doesn't really talk about his past. All I know is that he killed his entire clan – except for his brother – and he's from Konoha."

"Killed his clan? Why?"

"No one knows," Kisame continued. "I do know that he was in their ANBU..."

"What's ANBU?"

"Hehe. I guess you haven't studied that yet. Don't worry, you'll learn who they are when we return to the Akatsuki base."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after your done with this portion of your training, you'll spend a few months cooped up in our library, learning more about the ninja world. Didn't anyone tell you that?"

She shook her head. "No one really tells me anything until the day-of, so I'm used to just playing things by ear."

"Well, I don't think I'm really supposed to tell you anything else," he said while suddenly striking the water, earning himself a fish. "But you'll find out yourself soon enough.

After her talk with Kisame, Kazuki went back to the clearing where they were training before. Itachi was still there, resting under on of the trees.

_'Hm... I suppose this would be a good time to try to talk with him.'_

"Hey, Itachi-sensei," she called as she walked over to sit next to him, "Can I ask you a question... besides this one?"

"I suppose so."

"Why did you kill your clan?"

He stared at her.

"I mean, Kisame says that you killed them, but he doesn't know why... and I was just curious."

He turned away. "Hn. The reasons why are very personal."

"...Okay. I guess I won't ask any of my other questions then. I mean, if you don't want to talk."

"We should get back to training," he said as he got up, as if she hadn't even said anything.

_'Uchiha Itachi... why do you seem so difficult to get close to? What could you possibly be hiding? Does it have to do with the massacre of your clan? Or is it something else? Nonetheless, you still remind me of Shou... and I can't help but have feelings towards you because of it.'_

_

* * *

_

"Kisame-sensei?" Kazuki asked later that evening, while Itachi was away getting food for himself.

"Eh, what is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment," he said while trying to catch some fish out of the river again.

_'What's with him eating fish all the time? Isn't he part fish? That would make him a cannibal...'_ She shook off the meaningless thought. "Why does Itachi act so distant?"

"Hehe, you seem to be asking a lot of questions about him lately. Taking an interest in him, are we?"

"Ano, not really," she said while blushing, but she had to admit to herself that was indeed interested in him... Kisame didn't need to know, though. "I'm just trying to get to know the Akatsuki members more, and he seems very withdrawn. I tried asking him about the massacre earlier, but he didn't seem to want to talk."

"Don't worry, he's always like that. Always has been, always will be. Who knows why?"

"I guess you're right. By the way, when am I going to switch teams again?"

"Eager to get off this team?"

"No, I'm just wondering..."

"In a week and a half, you will be going back to Sasori and Deidara's team," he replied while at the same time catching a fish, then gulping it down fast.

_'Okay... just a little over a week left to get Itachi to try to socialize... that will be my goal. That, and figure out whether I really like him... or if I'm just biased.'_

_

* * *

_

**AN: More enlightening reviews please? ;)  
**


	12. Between Friends

**AN: I would like to start of by saying, I'm sorry if I'm being too vague with things. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them! And just to warn you ahead of time, there are a lot of time-skips in this story. Most of them are very minor, but there are a few big ones coming up.**

**I know you probably hate authors notes by now, but I have news! I would like to celebrate Kakashi's birthday on September 15****th**** as well as my birthday which is the day after, on September 16****th****. And any other birthdays I'm forgetting, because I'm probably forgetting someone else's. Yaaay for virgos!!! XD**

**I would also like to point out that school has started again for... well, almost everyone, so I will be slow in getting these chapters out.**

**Disclaimer: I really hate having to say this every chapter, but I do not own Naruto. I own Kazuki and the plot and the other OCs, etc.**

**

* * *

**

Between Friends

* * *

Kazuki was busy with her sketchbook. It was the day before she would be going back to the other team, and so far plan 'get-Itachi-to-act-more-social' hadn't been working out at all.

"_Hey, Itachi," Kazuki said while walking up to him._

_He replied with a simple "Hn."_

"_So, what's up?"_

_He blinked._

"_I mean, how are things going? You seem to be very... distant. Why is that?"_

"_..."_

"_I mean, why don't you try to talk as much as Kisame?"_

"_...I have my reasons."_

"_Oh, okay. What about... your past? I've never heard you talk about it."_

"_Shouldn't you be working on the new move I showed you?"_

"_Oh right, I probably should..."_

"_Hn."_

She sighed. _'Well, it was worth a shot.'_

She was busy working on the outline of some landscape when suddenly a shadow was cast over her paper. She looked up to see that Kisame had walked up to her, samehada resting on his shoulder.

"Oh great," he droned, "not another Akatsuki artist!"

"Huh?" Kazuki was confused.

"I mean, we already have Deidara and Sasori arguing all the time about 'true art' or whatever. We don't need a third opinion thrown into that argument!"

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't argue about something as simple as art with anyone! I have my own opinions and they have theirs, so there's no need to argue about it."

"Hehe, you know, you're not that bad. Those two get so annoying when they start on their little rants all the time."

"Really? They haven't done that too much lately. Or, at least Deidara hasn't."

"Really, now...? I wonder why that would be..."

"Anyway, what did you come over here to tell me?"

"Nothing much, Itachi just ended the training early, that's all."

"Why? I thought I had another spar before we ended."

"I have no clue what runs through my partner's head. He's so hard to read..." Kisame mumbled as he headed back down to where the camp was.

_'I wonder, I can't help but think about Jiraiya's student right now. I never got to meet him, but he seemed like he worked really hard. I wonder what he's working towards... I wonder what I'm working towards.'_ Kazuki looked up to the setting sun; it gave the sky a nice peachy tinge, reminding her of her old life. _'I guess... I'm just trying to find another place in this world... a place that won't be taken from me again.'_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Kazuki was waiting with Itachi and Kisame for Deidara and Sasori to show up. An awkward silence filled the air. Itachi had his usual emotionless expression, Kisame looked absolutely bored to tears, and Kazuki seemed to be lost in thought. After a while, two shadows appeared on the horizon.

"Finally," Kisame complained, "those two took forever." Him and Itachi began walking in the opposite direction from the silhouettes. "See ya."

Kazuki waved goodbye to them and began walking closer to her other teachers.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. She was glad to be back on this team, seeing that her training with Itachi and Kisame had been somewhat rougher on her.

"Hey Kazuki," Deidara greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"You too! So what are we doing today?"

"For the next two weeks," Sasori informed, "we will be focusing more on ninjutsu and less on taijutsu than before. What have you been working on with Itachi and Kisame?"

"Well, we focused on taijutsu at first, then we began genjutsu basics."

"That sounds adequate. Well then, we will return to the camp we have already set up and continue with your training."

"Hai, Sasori-sensei."

The three began walking away, with the puppet master lingering behind the others by quite a bit. Deidara smirked, taking this moment of privacy to his advantage.

"So, Kazuki... what did you think of... the Uchiha?"

"Hm... I'm not exactly sure," she answered. "I mean, he seems harsh and cold all the time, but he _did_ save me from that pervert in the village..."

"Wait a second, that jerk saved you? And what pervert are you talking about?"

"Well, you see, we were in that village again, and that same pervert from before had managed to find me, and... he used some weird genjutsu on me. I'm not really sure what happened, but if it hadn't been for Itachi, I don't know if I'd be here right now. I have him to thank for saving me."

"...so..."

"What?"

"What exactly do you think about him? I mean, what are... your feelings towards him? Would you consider him as... a friend?"

"A... friend?"

"Do you trust him? Or is he just another teacher to you?"

"Well, I don't supposed he's either..."

_'Does this mean... she likes him? Is there a chance she'd prefer that bastard over me?'_

"I guess if I could just get him to open up to me, I could consider him to be a friend. Although I'm not sure he'd say the same about me."

_'But what about me?'_

"But in any case, I'm not really sure what I think of him yet. I'll have to give it a little more time, I guess."

_'I... I have to ask...'_ He tensed up. "Would... would you consider me as a friend?"

"Of course I would!" He relaxed at her words. At least he had her trust, if nothing else. "After all, we can trust each other somewhat, ne? I mean, I can talk to you without feeling uncomfortable."

He smiled. "Yeah, I do trust you. And I enjoy talking with you."

_'But if you ever begin to fall for Itachi... I don't think I could be a friend to you anymore. I... don't think I could forgive you.'_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Well, there you have it. You know, I just realized that I won't be able to finish this story until Kishimoto finishes the manga. I have it planned out to at least 60 or 70 chapters, but I can't do anything else with it until I know what's going to happen next. And the chapters come out so slowly, too...**

**Click the green button. You know you want to. XD**


	13. Voice

**AN: Hey guys! Apparently no one bothered to tell me that I made two major typing errors in my last chapter, which I just changed a few days ago after I posted it. So... I'm thinking of hiring a proofreader. XD No, not really, but I sure could use one...**

**This chapter is the first one where I use song lyrics. The first set of lyrics is from the last three verses of 'Girl From Ipanema', the version by Sitti Navarro. It's half... I think Portuguese?**

**The second set of lyrics is the translation to the song 'If' sung by SNSD ****소녀시대 ****Girls' Generation's lead singer, Taeyeon. It was used for the Korean drama 'Hong Gil Dong'. Teehee, it's a really funny drama. Overall, just a really good show – based off of a book, actually. ^.^**

**Anyway, I have links to videos of these songs on my profile, so whether you like listening to new music, like the song lyrics, or just want a good song to listen to, I highly suggest you check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's characters, or the song lyrics/translations. I do however, own Kazuki, so hands off!**

* * *

Voice

* * *

Deidara sighed as he walked in the woods. _'Where could Kazuki have gone? She certainly got up early on her birthday.'_ Somewhere in the distance, a faint voice could be heard. _'Is that... singing?'_ He followed the direction of the sound, until he came to the mouth of a cave. The hauntingly beautiful voice echoed off of the cave walls, sending chills down his spine. _'Is that... Kazuki? Is this her singing?'_

"Ah, se ela soubesse  
Que, quando ela passa,  
O mundo inteirinho se enche de gra?  
E fica mais lindo por causa do amor"

_'What language is that, I wonder?'_ he thought to himself. _'Whatever it is, she does a fantastic job...' _He stepped closer to the cave, able to hear running water. _'So, this is where she's been running off to, to shower, I assume?'_ He smirked as he got dirty thoughts in his head, but quickly shook them out. _'No, if I did anything like that, she would never forgive me...'_

"Oh, but he watches her so sadly. How can he tell her he loves her? Yes he would give his heart gladly, but each day when she walks to the sea, she looks straight ahead not at him."

_'Funny, these lyrics... remind me of us. It's like she's blind... blind to my love... and I am the coward who cannot confess.'_

"Tall and tan and young and lovely the girl from Ipanema goes walking, and when she passes he smiles, but she doesn't see. She just doesn't see..."

"Kazuki!" he called into the cave, assuming that the song was over. "Is that you in there?"

"D-deidara?" her wary voice called out. "Yes, it's me... please, don't come in..."

"Don't worry, hm. I'll wait outside for you."

"Okay."

For a few moments, he stood outside in silence, before Kazuki came out of the cave carrying her bag, dressed in shorts and a black tank top, and her hair still dripping wet, hanging over one shoulder.

"Was that you singing, hm?"

"Um, yeah... you heard that?"

He nodded. "That was... it was really quite beautiful. I've never heard you sing before..."

"Well, yeah..." She looked down. "I'm kind of shy about my voice..."

"You really shouldn't, hm. You have no reasons to be shy." He started to walk back to the camp, and she followed, walking beside him. "Would you mind if I ask you to sing another?"

She blushed. "Well, if you really want me too..."

He nodded, listening closely in eager anticipation. She started off softly on the first verse, as if she was unsure she was singing it correctly.

"If I were to go  
If I were to get close to you  
What would you think?  
I wouldn't have the courage

If you were to go  
If you were to leave  
How could I let you leave?  
It keeps hanging on my mind"

She gradually got louder as the song progressed, becoming more confident with herself.

"I know I am a fool and can only watch you from afar  
Maybe it's because I am worried that your heart will turn away from me  
And we could even become like strangers  
Just like a fool, sometimes I can't even say that I love you  
Maybe it's because I am afraid of the pain and sadness that will come after we meet

If you were to come  
If you were to come near me  
What would I do?  
I really don't know"

Her voice once again sent chills down his spine, the perfect vibrato echoing into the woods around them.

"Because I'm like a fool  
Even though I know I can only watch you from afar  
It might be because I am worried that your heart will turn away from me  
And we could even become like strangers  
Just like a fool I can't even say that I love you because  
I am afraid of the pain and sadness that our meeting will bring

Because I'm like a fool  
I can't say I love you  
It might be because I am afraid of the pain and sadness that our meeting will bring"

For a few moments they walked in silence. He stared straight ahead of him, trying to think of the right words to say. He glanced over to see that she was blushing, staring off into the distance, her eyes reflecting the glow of the morning sun."That was..." he searched for the right word, but somehow he settled with, "amazing."

Her blush deepened. "It... it was nothing."

"I'm not kidding, hm," he said, smiling. "Why aren't you famous right now?"

"I'm not that good, Dei..."

"Kazuki, you have no idea how good you are. I can't believe that was actually you..."

"Well, I guess I sound okay," she said, "but I have a long way to go. My voice isn't perfect, so I have to keep experimenting, changing it, until I like it, which takes lots of practice..."

"I don't think you should change anything about yourself. You're voice sounds fine the way it is, hm."

If it were possible for her face to get any more red, it probably would have.

"By the way..." he stated as a final thought, "happy birthday."

* * *

**AN: ^.^ So I thought I'd do a chapter featuring Kazuki's singing. It was very short – I cheated by using lyrics XD – but I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought about the songs!  
**


	14. Happy Birthday

**AN: Since I first realized that I will never finish this story until Kishimoto finishes the manga, I have decided that I am going to also publish another story and work on two at a time. There is a poll on my profile asking which story you'd rather have me put up, so please participate!**

**I know this chapter took REALLY LONG to come out, just about two months, but the main reason is because school's been giving me hell. . But, as a reward for all of my hard work, I am becoming a better writer... I hope... lol. I've been trying to put more description and variety into my writing. Please tell me how well I'm doing!**

**At the end of the chapter, I placed my own version of the translation of the Japanese song "Happy Birthday" by the Korean singer BoA Kwon. She really is an amazing singer! If you don't already listen to her, she is certainly on my suggestion list! As usual, I have posted a link on my profile.  
**

**P.S. I know that the Bon Festival is normally celebrated on the 15****th**** day of the seventh month, but I didn't want to change her birthday from the 10****th**** (for reference, see chapter 5) to the 15****th****, so bear with me on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own any OCs that appear. I do not own the song, but I did revise the only translation available XD  
**

* * *

Happy Birthday

* * *

Kazuki was gasping for breath as she used the last of her chakra to create a water clone, which ended up taking Sasori's poison instead of her, as she fell to the ground. The puppet glared down at her before backing off.

"You need to learn how to unlock all of that chakra stored in your body," he rasped. "On top of that, you need to learn how to better endure these spars, or you'll never make it on the real battlefield." The girl looked down, clearly remorseful.

"What are you saying, Sasori no danna?" Deidara agrued. "It's amazing that she can even do a C-rank technique on her first day. Shouldn't you be giving her a little more credit, hm?"

"Deidara," his partner snapped, "leader-sama specifically told us to speed up her training. Now, how can we do that if she isn't keeping up with our expectations?"

"What do you mean, hm? She's able to do the technique, isn't she? She's a natural!"

"Yes, but she still can't hold her own in a simple spar. How is she going to manage the entry into Akatsuki?"

"Um, excuse me..." the two stopped their bickering to watch Kazuki get up from the ground. "I've heard you all talk about Akatsuki and its members, but... what exactly is it? I know it's some sort of organization I'm supposed to eventually fight for, but what is your purpose? And why do you need me?"

They both sighed, before Deidara answered her. "To make a long story short, we're an organization of... S-rank criminals. I'm not really sure what our purpose is, and I don't exactly know why we need you... you'd have to ask leader-sama those questions, hm."

She frowned. "Well that's not much of an answer... but if that's all you know, when will I be able to meet this leader... again? I mean, I kind of met him before, but he didn't say much..."

"Who knows, hm?" Deidara asked while shrugging.

They looked up to see the sun setting over the horizon.

"Training's over for today," Sasori muttered, stalking away.

_'Finally,' _Deidara thought, _'now Kazuki can see her birthday gift.'_

"Kazuki," he said, turning to the girl, "once you've found something to eat, meet me back here, okay?"

"Um, okay," she answered. "But, why?"

"I have a surprise for you, hm."

"A birthday gift?" she asked, somewhat startled.

"Something like that, hm..."

She smiled softly. "You didn't have to."

"I know that, hm."

* * *

"Deidara, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, hm."

Kazuki followed him through the forest, carefully dodging tree branches and bushes. As soon as they had finished training, he had insisted on taking her somewhere, assumingly for her birthday. Now, they were speeding off through the forest towards a nearby village.

Finally, they stopped on the rooftop of an apartment building. The moonlight lit up the small town, which was already glowing from the festivities below due to the obon festival in this region. Children in yukatas gathered around a goldfish-catching booth. A pair of lovers made their way through the crowd, each sampling a stick of dango. Merchants and vendors shouted through the crowds, advertising the watermelon, sushi, and games occupying their stands. A group of guests gathered around a yagura stage, preparing for another bon odori dance; taiko drums could be heard, beginning a new beat for the dancers. The smell of the incense, senko, filled the air.

"So," Kazuki began, "what did you want to show me?"

"I heard there was a festival here, and it sounded interesting, hm. There are going to be fireworks later, and I didn't want to watch them alone, hm. I figured, since I couldn't get you anything for your birthday... would you like to watch them with me?"

"Y-yeah, sure."

They sat down next to each other about a foot apart on the roof in an awkward silence, listening to the sounds of the festival beneath them.

"You know," Kazuki mentioned, "I haven't seen any fireworks in over a year."

"Why not, hm?" he asked.

"I..." she began, but trailed off, lost in thought. Looking above them, Deidara saw the first explosion which marked the start of the show. He noted that Kazuki's eyes seemed distant as she watched the sparks in the sky slowly cascading towards earth to their demise.

"Deidara, when is your birthday?"

"Um, it's in May... why do you want to know, hm?"

"Nothing, just... I guess I have a bit of time to think about what I'm going to get you."

He felt his face heating up, but he was glad that she wasn't looking straight at him, instead taking in the spectacular show above their heads. She seemed completely absorbed in the display, but was obviously getting tired. She gradually began to sway, until her eyelids completely shut and her body drooped towards the ground. He caught her before she hit the surface of the roof; she was asleep now. He looked down at the seemingly delicate, petite figure in his arms. She seemed so fragile and exposed like this; her normally alert and intent facial features relaxed for what seemed like the first time. He gently lifted her body so that he could cradle her head in his arms.

_'I'm not surprised,'_ he thought as the last blast filled the sky, bringing the spectacle to a close. _'She's been working hard in the past month. She deserves a night of peace... and I'll be watching over her tonight._

_'Kazuki... Happy Birthday.'_

* * *

Because you're tired of waiting, Happy Birthday

Unknown to you is that I love you

Although I've always been by your side, I wonder what you know today

It was always the two of us, merrily meeting and gazing upon each other

It seems that I thought that even without words, everything would be fine

I wonder if you still remember the promise I made with you

My wishes at that time still remain the same

Spring is coming again; the middle of the street is glittering

I chose the present while thinking of you

Because you're tired of waiting, Happy Birthday

Unknown to you is that I love you

Although I've always been by your side, I wonder if you're smiling today

After time has been flowing for so long

Will it become easier or will it be completely forgotten?

If the bad memories are remembered just a little, the season will be filled with your real self

The celebrations were always with the two of us

I saw your dreams and always wished to make them come true for you

From my heart, Happy Birthday

All alone now, I miss you

Someday when your dreams start to blossom, I want to be by your side to see it happen

Spring is coming again; the middle of the street is glittering

I chose the present while thinking of you

Because you're tired of waiting, Happy Birthday

Unknown to you is that I love you

Because I'm always wishing for your happiness, I wonder if you're smiling today

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it, my (hopefully better) revised writing style! Please review and vote in my poll!! Every opinion matters! :)**


End file.
